


they should take this pain (and give it a name)

by Diz (artificialmac)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, Breakups, Bruises, Fights, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/Diz
Summary: The first time they broke up, it almost killed them both.George went on a drinking spree and ended up with alcohol poisoning. Dream got too high to realize that jumping from a second-story window wasn’t safe.They both ended up in the hospital.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	they should take this pain (and give it a name)

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are SAD.
> 
> TW for unhealthy relationships/coping mechanisms
> 
> Title from Tonight (I Wish I Was Your Boy) - The 1975

The first time they broke up, it almost killed them both. 

George went on a drinking spree and ended up with alcohol poisoning. Dream got too high to realize that jumping from a second-story window wasn’t safe.

They both ended up in the hospital.

The second time they broke up went a little better. 

George still went on a drinking spree but was dragged away from the bar by one of his friends, before he could officially kill his liver. Dream only jumped from a first-story window.

The third time they broke up was probably the worst.

George bit Dream’s lip to draw blood. 

Dream retaliated by pushing the older man forcefully against the wall till he hit his head. Upon impact, George’s vision swam with stars that flickered and burned the back of his eyes. 

He would have called them pretty if he could think of the word.

It didn’t stop him from lunging back at Dream, pulling the younger man roughly to the floor. 

They hit and scratched and kissed and bit at each other’s lips, teeth, hands, hearts. Desperately clawing at any visible skin, trying to leave a mark. 

Trying to ground themselves in each other’s pain.

George didn’t know if he wanted to kill Dream or fuck him.   
Dream didn’t know either. 

Hair was pulled, and someone’s nails raked down someone else’s back...then they both stopped abruptly. 

Dream looked at George’s red-bitten cheek, his pretty brown eyes obscured by the dark ring pushing the color back. And something inside him broke. 

He started mumbling apologies into George’s neck, pulling him closer and wetting the front of his shirt. George noted Dream’s bruised chest and bleeding lips, and couldn’t help but cry too. 

This wasn’t healthy.

Love didn’t look like this. 

Love wasn’t supposed to hurt like this.

George packed up his things while Dream moaned brokenly on the floor. He begged George to stay. Said they could fix things. Said they could change. Said they were supposed to be together.

George’s tears mixed with the blood on his cheek, so he could hardly see Dream’s shriveled frame grabbing at his legs. That made it easier to close the door. 

That night, by the shitty hotel bathroom light, George cleaned himself up and assessed the damage. 

He laugh-sobbed when he realized there was a bruise for each year they had been together.

The fourth time they broke up was for the public.

George mentioned it offhandedly on a stream. He glossed over most of it and smoothed out some of the rougher details. They had both been so drunk that night that it was hard for either of them to remember exactly what happened. 

People asked questions, because of course they did. They asked if he and Dream were still friends, if they’d still do videos together, if it was amicable.

George lied through his teeth. 

The fans were crushed. 

Lots made theories about what happened, many more drew art. George saw it all. He had a box of tissues next to him as he walked down memory lane with the help of complete strangers.

The fifth time they broke up was for themselves.

George did his best to avoid Dream altogether, but they were both booked for a panel at a gaming convention and were assigned the same dressing room, amusingly enough. 

Dream made every attempt to talk with George, but the older man ran away every chance he got. 

Eventually, Dream gave up and just left a note on top of George’s things. 

_I’m sorry. I love you._

George threw it away like it burned his skin to even hold. 

Maybe it did. 

George knew he could never un-read the note, and the words danced around inside his head, never letting him forget. 

_I’m sorry. I love you._   
_I’m sorry. I love you._   
_I’m sorry. I love you._

Like the worst kind of song.

George couldn’t get away fast enough and before he could think, he found himself sprinting out the nearest exit. 

A gust of frigid air soothed his overheated skin, but the relief was short-lived as he noticed the very bane of his thoughts leaning up against the bare wall of the building.

Dream noticed him at the same moment and made an effort to move closer, opening his mouth to speak, but George stopped him with a hand. 

“Please,” he said, hardly knowing himself what he was asking for. 

Dream didn’t listen to his non-request and just advanced further, until he was up in George’s personal space, breathing in his air. His hands hovered over the familiar points of contact and George cursed his body for wilting at the feeling. 

He felt tears spring to his eyes as Dream’s hands finally made contact, pulling the older man flush against his chest.

“Have pity.” There were tears behind George’s eyes as he said it. “Please just let me go.” 

Dream had a feeling he didn’t just mean physically. But he held fast, squeezing George impossibly tighter until the older man gave in, allowing his hands to clutch desperately onto Dream’s shirt, holding him in place.

And George wasn’t sure if this counted as a breakup.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom and this pairing and I'm still trying to get my wits about me, so if this sucks...it wasn't me.


End file.
